1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of bicycle stands and more particularly relates to a bicycle stand unit having an upwardly pivoting articulative member which in use is attached to a bicycle frame and locked thereto by an engagement member with a locking mechanism which articulative member, when not in use, can be repositioned in a cavity in a casing embedded in the ground and locked thereto in a substantially flat relationship to the ground so as not to protrude above the ground level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycle stands are well known in the prior art which stands usually consist of a plurality of vertically disposed metal racks with openings therein, each to receive a bicycle wheel to support each bicycle in an upright position. Many bicycles can be supported in such bicycle racks, and bicyclists often lock their bicycles to such racks by padlocks and other well-known locking means. Unfortunately such racks require substantial physical space as well as maintenance to repair damage and to prevent rusting. Such bicycle racks are susceptible to vandalism and can be unsightly if covered by graffiti or if allowed to rust.